Premio Prometheus
|año = 1979 |web oficial = http://www.lfs.org/awards.htm }} El Premio Prometheus (Prometheus Award) es un premio literario de ciencia ficción otorgado anualmente por la Sociedad Libertaria Futurista (Libertarian Futurist Society). Fue creado en 1979 por L. Neil Smith, pero no se empezó a entregar con regularidad hasta la creación de la sociedad en 1982. Las obras premiadas deben ser obras de ciencia ficción libertaria, es decir ,centradas en la política y el orden social derivado de las aplicaciones a la ciencia ficción de los principios filosóficos del libertarismo. El trofeo consiste en una moneda de oro que representa el comercio y el pensamiento libre. Premiados Prometheus Award * 1979: F. Paul Wilson por Wheels Within Wheels * 1982: L. Neil Smith, por The Probability Broach * 1983: James P. Hogan, por Voyage from Yesteryear * 1984: J. Neil Schulman, por The Rainbow Cadenza * 1985: -desierto- * 1986: Victor Milan, por Cybernetic Samurai * 1987: Vernor Vinge, por Naufragio en el tiempo real * 1988: Victor Koman, por The Jehovah Contract * 1989: Brad Linaweaver, por Moon of Ice * 1990: Victor Koman, por Solomon's Knife * 1991: Michael Flynn, por In the Country of the Blind * 1992: Larry Niven, Jerry Pournelle y Michael Flynn por Fallen Angels * 1993: James P. Hogan, por The Multiplex Man * 1994: L. Neil Smith, por Pallas * 1995: Poul Anderson, por Las estrellas son de fuego * 1996: Ken MacLeod, por The Star Fraction * 1997: Victor Koman, por Kings of the High Frontier * 1998: Ken MacLeod, por The Stone Canal * 1999: John Varley, por The Golden Globe * 2000: Vernor Vinge, por Un abismo en el cielo * 2001: L. Neil Smith, por The Forge of the Elders * 2002: Donald Kingsbury, por Psychohistorical Crisis * 2003: Terry Pratchett, por Night Watch * 2004: F. Paul Wilson, por Sims * 2005: Neal Stephenson, por El sistema del mundo * 2006: Ken MacLeod, por Learning the World * 2007: Charles Stross, por Glasshouse * 2008: ex aequo ** Harry Turtledove, por The Gladiator ** Jo Walton, por Ha'Penny Categoría Hall of Fame *1983 - Robert A. Heinlein, The Moon Is a Harsh Mistress; Ayn Rand, Atlas Shrugged *1984 - George Orwell, Nineteen Eighty-Four; Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451 *1985 - Poul Anderson, Trader to the Stars; Eric Frank Russell, The Great Explosion *1986 - Cyril Kornbluth, The Syndic; Robert Anton Wilson and Robert Shea, ''Illuminatus!'' trilogy *1987 - Robert A. Heinlein, Stranger in a Strange Land; Ayn Rand, Anthem *1988 - Alfred Bester, The Stars My Destination *1989 - J. Neil Schulman, Alongside Night *1990 - F. Paul Wilson, The Healer *1991 - F. Paul Wilson, An Enemy of the State *1992 - Ira Levin, This Perfect Day *1993 - Ursula K. Le Guin, The Dispossessed *1994 - Yevgeny Zamyatin, We *1995 - Poul Anderson, The Star Fox *1996 - Robert A. Heinlein, Red Planet *1997 - Robert A. Heinlein, Methuselah's Children *1998 - Robert A. Heinlein, Time Enough for Love *1999 - H. Beam Piper and John J. McGuire, A Planet for Texans aka Lone Star Planet *2000 - Hans Christian Andersen, "The Emperor's New Clothes" *2001 - Jerry Pournelle and John F. Carr: editors, The Survival of Freedom *2002 - Patrick McGoohan, The Prisoner (TV series) *2003 - Robert A. Heinlein, Requiem *2004 - Vernor Vinge, The Ungoverned *2005 - A. E. van Vogt, The Weapon Shops of Isher *2006 - Alan Moore (author) and David Lloyd (illustrator ), V for Vendetta graphic novel *2007 - Sinclair Lewis, It Can't Happen Here and Vernor Vinge, True Names *2008 - Anthony Burgess, A Clockwork Orange Categoría Special Award Ocasionalmente, la Libertarian Futurist Society concede una distinción en categoría especial, a personalidades u obras relevantes: * 1998: A Brad Linaweaver y Edward E. Kramer, editores de Free Space (antología) * 2001: A Poul Anderson, por una vida de logros * 2005: A Mark Tier y Martin H. Greenberg, editores de Give Me Liberty and Visions of Liberty (antología) * 2005: A L. Neil Smith y Scott Bieser, guionista eilustrador de The Probability Broach * 2006: A Joss Whedon, guionista y director de Serenity * 2007: A James McTeigue y los hermanos Wachowski, director y guionistas de V de vendetta. Enlaces externos *Libertarian Futurist Society *The most honored Prometheus Award finalists *2008 Prometheus Award finalists *Índice de premiados en la revista Locus Prometheus Prometheus Categoría:Liberalismo libertario Categoría:Literatura liberal Categoría:Literatura anarquista da:Prometheus Award de:Prometheus Award en:Prometheus Award fr:Prometheus Award ja:プロメテウス賞 pl:Nagroda Prometeusza